Glorious Temple of Lord Brassica Prime (constructed of LOGS by minion HAIDRO)
BEFORE BOT: Oli4burggraa hi 8:24 Battleben GO AWAY NOBODY LIKES YOU 8:24 Demise36 MAN FSWE SUCKS 8:24 Battleben ^ 8:24 Fswe1 yay RuneScape:Requests for Adminship 8:24 Oli4burggraa lol RS:RFA why RS Welcome to the Fusswell Wiki chat 8:25 Fswe1 oh Oli4burggraa has been kicked by Haidro. 8:25 Battleben ... FSWE YOU IDIOT Demise36 has been kicked by Haidro. 8:25 Fswe1 let me clarify that on the page 8:25 Haidro ROGUE ADMIN 8:25 Fswe1 what? Oli4burggraa has joined the chat. 8:25 Battleben http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Requests_for_Adminship 8:25 Oli4burggraa HAIDROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 8:25 Haidro ROGUE ADMIND 8:25 Fswe1 ... 8:25 Oli4burggraa HAIDRO IS TYRANT 8:25 Fswe1 loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! Demise36 has joined the chat. 8:25 Haidro Lol I've always wanted to do that 8:25 Demise36 did this just crash 8:25 Oli4burggraa Forum:Desysop Haidro 8:25 Haidro no i kicked you 8:25 Demise36 i didnt get a message fswe kick haidro for abusing his powers 8:26 Battleben To the other wiki chat! 8:26 Oli4burggraa Forum:Desysop Haidro 8:26 Fswe1 I can't kick another chat moderator. However, I can kick you. Demise36 has been kicked by Fswe1. 8:26 Oli4burggraa lel Fswe1 has made Oli4burggraa a chat moderator. 8:26 Fswe1 Demise36 has joined the chat. 8:26 Demise36 Y u do dis Fswe1 has made Demise36 a chat moderator. 8:26 Fswe1 happy? 8:27 Oli4burggraa Forum:Desysop Haidro 8:27 Demise36 Ha 8:27 Oli4burggraa thanks for the support haidro Battleben has left the chat. `Omer has joined the chat. HaidroBot has joined the chat. `Omer has left the chat. after bot:!!! 20:28:16 `say hi 20:28:17 hi 20:28:21 hi 20:28:33 eh 20:28:43 `tell Demise36 cabbage {u'demise36': cabbage'} 20:28:43 I will send a message to Demise36 when s/he speaks. 20:28:52 that's neat 20:28:58 Ooooh Marcus? 20:28:59 You have been disconnected from the black ops 2 servers 20:29:00 Demise36: cabbage 20:29:02 lol 20:29:02 WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 20:29:07 DO THE SERVERS DO THIS 20:29:12 THEY ARE JAGEX BASED ~ Fswe1 has joined the chat. ~ 20:29:59 can we kick ourselves? 20:30:01 nop 20:30:05 :( ~ Demise36 has left the chat. ~ 20:31:13 the bot does lots of stuff 20:31:17 You are all chatmods. 20:31:18 `love cabbage 20:31:18 I love cabbage and you should love them too. 20:31:23 So you can't kick anyone. 20:31:24 HAHAHAHAHHA! 20:31:31 `piggy fswe is a cabbage king ---stuff i missed--- 20:32:23 `test 20:32:24 :D 20:32:28 shut up bot 20:32:29 `piggy fswe is a cabbage king 20:32:29 swefay isay aay abbagecay ingkay 20:32:34 ... 20:32:36 w0t? 20:32:38 nice 20:32:46 heh 20:32:50 `slap Fswe 20:32:51 * HaidroBot slaps Cblair91 20:32:51 `piggy blub 20:32:52 lubbay 20:32:53 XD 20:32:56 `slap Ben 20:32:57 * HaidroBot slaps Cblair91 20:32:59 lol 20:33:01 No matter who you want to slap 20:33:05 Cblair will be slapped 20:33:08 I swear we need logs for this 20:33:10 `slap 20:33:13 awe 20:33:16 `slap Haidro 20:33:16 * HaidroBot slaps Cblair91 20:33:23 `slap Cblair91 20:33:24 * HaidroBot slaps Cblair91 20:33:27 `google Fswe1 20:33:28 Fswe1 - The RuneScape Wiki - Wikia --- http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fswe1 20:33:29 roflwat 20:34:02 `piggy How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? 20:34:03 owHay uchmay oodway ouldway aay oodchuckway huckcay ifay aay oodchuckway ouldcay huckcay ood?way ~ Oli4burggraa has left the chat. ~ 20:34:16 `piggy Cook Me Plox 20:34:16 ookCay eMay loxPay 20:34:22 LOL 20:34:33 We need chat logs. 20:34:34 Go do it. 20:34:37 `piggy piggy 20:34:37 iggypay 20:34:43 I'm not leaving the bot here 24/7 20:34:45 `piggy HaidroBot 20:34:45 aidroBotHay 20:34:55 Well, nothing's going to happen after this, lol. 20:35:00 Just have him log this 20:35:00 found a pic of fswe 20:35:04 wat 20:35:10 `slap Demise36 20:35:11 * HaidroBot slaps Cblair91 20:35:12 http://images.wikia.com/callofduty/images/c/c8/Brutus_running_Mob_of_the_Dead_BOII.png 20:35:20 well that was a long ass link 20:35:25 cant see it being of much use 20:35:29 `piggy well that was a long ass link 20:35:29 ellway hattay asway aay onglay assay inklay 20:35:45 `google fswe is a noob 20:35:46 Image - Tzrek jad.png - The RuneScape Wiki --- http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tzrek_jad.png 20:35:57 wat 20:36:02 `google brassica 20:36:03 Brassica - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia --- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brassica 20:36:05 LOL 20:36:08 `google brassica prime 20:36:09 Brassica Prime - The RuneScape Wiki --- http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Brassica_Prime 20:36:25 . 20:36:51 change the backround fswe 20:36:53 it sucks atm 20:36:58 `piggy Saradomin Zamorak Guthix Armadyl Zaros Bandos Marimbo Brassica Prime Seren Icthlarin Amascut Tumeken Crondis Elidinis Scabaras Het Apmeken Lucien Sliske Skargaroth Tuska Camel God Jas Ful 20:36:58 aradominSay amorakZay uthixGay Armadylay arosZay andosBay arimboMay rassicaBay rimePay erenSay Icthlarinay Amascutay umekenTay rondisCay Elidinisay cabarasSay etHay Apmekenay ucienLay liskeSay kargarothSay uskaTay amelCay odGay asJay ulFay 20:37:02 `piggy god 20:37:02 odgay 20:37:03 lol 20:37:05 gays are so odd 20:37:15 `piggy Guthix 20:37:16 uthixGay 20:37:18 Guthix y u gay 20:37:37 `muffin fswe 20:37:38 * HaidroBot gives fswe a muffin 20:38:06 do you guys want to see any other commands 20:38:09 sure 20:38:10 yes 20:38:11 but log this 20:38:14 wat commands 20:38:16 give me more idae 20:38:21 EVERY COMMANDS 20:38:27 something with cabbage 20:39:22 *picks up a python revolver* 20:39:24 i shall call you 20:39:27 the finisher... 20:39:37 is that a pun on the language the bot is written in 20:39:49 ? 20:39:58 I wrote the bot in Python 20:39:59 a language 20:40:04 dafaq 20:40:12 i was referring to this 20:40:17 logging 20:40:28 http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Python 20:40:38 Haidro. 20:40:39 Log it. 20:40:40 Nao. 20:42:10 time to play some black ops 2 zombies 20:42:10 yay 20:42:15 i have stuff fmor before 20:42:17 I scrolled up 20:42:19 it's on page ~ Oli4burggraa has joined the chat. ~ 20:42:38 wait 20:42:40 before you go 20:42:46 someone said i should make a command to do with a word 20:42:49 what was the word 20:42:56 BIRD BIRD BIRD 20:42:59 no srs 20:43:08 ? 20:43:10 oh 20:43:11 cabbage 20:43:12 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:43:15 ooh 20:43:16 cool 20:43:17 cabbage 20:43:18 cabbage 20:43:19 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:43:20 cabbage 20:43:21 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:43:21 cabbage 20:43:21 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:43:22 cabbage 20:43:22 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:43:23 cabbage 20:43:23 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:43:24 cabbage 20:43:24 cabbage 20:43:26 cabbage 20:43:28 cabbage 20:43:28 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:43:31 :P 20:43:33 IF YOU SHUT UP 20:43:34 There's more 20:43:34 spoilsport 20:43:40 You don't have to say it on itself 20:43:44 boo cabbage 20:43:44 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:43:46 XD 20:43:50 I like cabbage 20:43:51 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:44:11 okay any more commands 20:44:14 Mr Bot, for €500,-: what is the phrase cabbages shout to honour their god? 20:44:14 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:44:15 Correct! 20:44:20 lel 20:44:51 MORE COMMANDS PLS 20:44:53 cabbage 20:44:53 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:45:22 eh 20:45:29 oh, oh 20:45:35 oh, never mind 20:45:44 haidro 20:45:50 just put in a couple of random common words 20:45:56 and make it shout the cabbage phrase 20:45:57 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:35 cabbage 20:46:36 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:36 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:37 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:37 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:37 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:38 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:38 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:39 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:39 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:40 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:41 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:41 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:41 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:42 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:42 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:43 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:43 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:47 lel 20:46:48 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:49 did you add All Hail Brassica PRime!? 20:46:49 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:50 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:55 did you add "anything"? 20:46:56 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:56 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:58 it seems to infinite loop when cabbage is spelt 20:46:59 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:59 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:46:59 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:00 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:00 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:01 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:03 hahaha 20:47:03 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:03 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:04 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:04 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:07 saying something else not cabbage 20:47:07 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:07 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:08 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:09 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:09 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:09 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:10 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:12 cabbage 20:47:19 wow 20:47:20 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:22 that was f-- 20:47:22 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:23 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:24 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:24 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:25 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:30 heh 20:47:30 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:30 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:31 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:31 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:32 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:46 good bot 20:47:46 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:47 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:47 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:47 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:48 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:48 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:49 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:49 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:49 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:50 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:50 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:51 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:51 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:52 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:52 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:53 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:53 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:54 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:54 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:54 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:55 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:55 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:47:56 All hail Brassica Prime! 20:52:23 K, blocked fswe. 20:52:32 Blocked users not allowed in chat! 20:52:44 But I can't kick you :( ~ Battleben has left the chat. ~ 20:53:20 okay guys 20:53:23 There's a new command 20:53:32 hah 20:53:34 to do it it's `(keyword) 20:53:38 Figure out the keyword :) 20:53:45 `haidro 20:53:48 `spam 20:53:50 `cabbage 20:53:52 eh 20:53:55 `keyword 20:53:57 hint 20:53:59 `hint 20:54:02 no no 20:54:04 `no no 20:54:06 `no 20:54:06 it has something to do with 20:54:08 `no no no 20:54:16 Bob the Jagex cat 20:54:19 `neite 20:54:21 `robert 20:54:29 `bob 20:54:30 think outside the box 20:54:36 `dragonkin 20:54:37 oaky that's too hard 20:54:38 `bug 20:54:39 it's hods 20:54:40 gods 20:54:43 ...wut 20:54:45 `gods